This invention relates to cartons adapted for packaging of various types of products and has particular reference to a carton with an insert.
As used herein, "insert" refers to any one of a number of different pieces of printed matter which may be placed within or incorporated into a carton. The insert may be of one or more sheets or it may take the form of folded-over sections of sheet material or the like. The insert may be a coupon such as may be redeemed in a store or mailed to a manufacturer, a recipe sheet, an instruction sheet, a warranty card, a postcard for redemption for a premium or for the purpose of requesting additional information, an envelope with or without a product or sample or a flat pouch. These pieces of printed matter, which may be made from paper, cardboard, plastic films or the like, are capable of being inserted into the carton of this invention and, accordingly, when the term "insert" is used hereinafter, it is intended that all of such pieces are encompassed thereby.
In the promotion of goods and services through advertising, it is frequently desirable to furnish coupons to consumers. These coupons may entitle the consumer to a discount or rebate or bonus or premium on certain of the advertiser's merchandise if presented at the time of purchase or if mailed to the advertiser. In addition, coupons which can be completed and mailed to an advertiser provide a means of obtaining information with respect to a particular product. Besides coupons which are and have been found to be an effective means of advertising, advertisers and manufacturers frequently provide postcards and envelopes for the purpose of having the consumer request additional information from the advertiser or manufacturer. In a similar manner, an advertiser's or manufacturer's recipe sheets, instruction sheets, warranty cards or information sheets pertinent to the product may be supplied to consumers and purchasers.
The distribution and handling of such pieces of printed matter oftentimes causes difficulties. Thus, in the case of coupons, postcards and envelopes, there are frequently placed in newspapers, magazines and the like although extensive use is made of the mails for their distribution. However, considerable expense is involved with such placements and mailings. Another method of putting coupons, postcards and envelopes in the hands of the consumers and purchasers is by means of inserting them into the cartons and packages of products sold by the advertiser or manufacturer. This technique is also employed in the distribution of recipe sheets, instruction sheets, warranty cards and the like. However, this mode of distribution leaves much to be desired in that a considerable amount of handling and cost is involved in order to ensure that each carton or package contains the coupon, postcard, envelope, recipe sheet, instruction sheet, warranty card or the like. This is due to the fact that high speed packaging equipment may be used and the possibility of a carton or package not containing such an insert is increased. On account of this, it is very difficult many times for an advertiser or manufacturer to properly identify a carton or package as containing a specific insert without, at the same time, having to resort to expensive inspection procedures so as to ensure that the carton or package does contain the insert.